<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Canadian Girlfriend Experience by SleeplessInGeneral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482233">The Canadian Girlfriend Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral'>SleeplessInGeneral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dalton Big Bang 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dalton Academy Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD Logan, Big Bang Day 1 - Windsor House, EDS Han, F/M, Gen, Hints of Jogan if yall just squint a lil, I know it's not important to this fic but it's important to me and so it shall be tagged, I wrote this over several four in the mornings and I am not ashamed, Pure fucking fluff yall, immunocompromised Han, this one goes to yall dnd headcanon fam, well... I did my damn best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalton Big Bang 2020, day one - Windsor House<br/>----<br/>“Wha… who are you talking to, Han?” She laughed a bit, scrolling up, and then her eyes went wide open. “Well… damn.”</p><p>“Don’t act like you’re surprised, that’s my girlfriend. You met her before.”</p><p>The silence in the room was so tense, Han swore he could hear a pin drop. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Westwood/OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dalton Big Bang 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Canadian Girlfriend Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, hey Dalton server fam - I understand that y'all are gonna be mad at me for staying up until (four? five?) five in the morning to post this, but I'm something like 90% sure I'd forget to post it in the morning (afternoon), and I have to write tomorrow's fic anyway, so... here's an extra early fluffy mess. Hope y'all like it.</p><p>I had to write this one... I really really had to. Han's girlfriend is a big deal to me. I hope you understand it.</p><p>Other than all that... hope y'all enjoy? I suppose?<br/>And, as is tradition, allons-y.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I really have to go to sleep,” the familiar (by now) high-pitched voice said through the headphones, stifling a yawn. “My drama class is moving props to the auditorium tomorrow for our exam and my mom would be mad at me if I don’t go to sleep in the next thirty minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So go to sleep, Lils. I won’t be mad at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I’ll text you in the morning! Love you, bye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Han finally let himself snort a bit after his girlfriend hung up, watching as she disconnects from the game a few moments later. He did say he’ll only play Starcraft today so long as Leah is available, and now that she’s offline…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just closed the game and went back to working on his Pathfinder session prep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Han met Leah at the San Diego Comic-Con last summer. On day one, she approached him because she thought the Westwoods’ Bat family cosplay was really cool. On day two, he approached her because her Arwen cosplay was flawless. By day three they’d already ditched the con to have a not-date lunch at In-N-Out, found out they’re in the same guild in World of Warcraft, Han found out Leah has a voice acting channel on youtube, they exchanged phone numbers, and by day four they may have not spent the whole day together but they certainly went on a date-date at the end of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve been rather inseparable for the following three weeks, but by then Han had to face the reality of it all. Leah’s phone number was weird to him from the start, sure, and he was willing to pass off her accent as a speech quirk, but it wasn’t until those three weeks ended that it finally sunk in that she’s not American. And like most good things, her visit too has to come to an end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maintaining a relationship online just… didn’t feel the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>1 Unread Message</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <b>
    <em>Merril:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Can I suggest an idea for Mishka’s character arc?? You can say no, I just had an idea is all!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Caterpillar:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I’m all ears</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“While this mess of a… bargain is happening,” Logan called as Merril and Reed tried to catch their breaths from laughing. “Can Dwight and I get to the diplomatic debate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Han sighed, watching his party quickly derail the session. “But let’s take a break first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first to disappear at the sound of “let’s take a break” was Lucy, who ran to the bathroom, accidentally knocking off Logan’s dice tower in the process. Merril got the brownies out and on the table, everyone pulled their phones out…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Han could take a couple moments to look at the pictures Leah sent him earlier. According to her, they were not yet done with lighting cues, and she was going crazy, but seeing her in her period piece of a costume and leg brace prop made him feel excited for her, somewhat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Caterpillar:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> wish I could been there to see it</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jabba the Hutt:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Oh no! Don’t say that!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jabba the Hutt:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I’ll send you the filmed version when I get it, but it’ll probably be really bad anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Caterpillar: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>im sure it cant be that bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jabba the Hutt:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Han, it’s a high school production of the Glass Menagerie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jabba the Hutt:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> My class is also doing the play version of Spring Awakening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jabba the Hutt:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> It *can* and *will* be that bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jabba the Hutt:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Trust me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Han?” Merril called before he could answer that one. “Hansel, are you listening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I wasn’t. What was it?” He grabbed a brownie, leaving his phone aside for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wizards of the Coast announced a new edition of D&amp;D,” she said again, smiling gently. “Do you think you’d want to try it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m already one step ahead of you there. I’m going to playtest it when it— excuse me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jabba the Hutt:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> WE FINALLY FUCKING FINISHED THIS</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jabba the Hutt:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I’ve never been happier to say I’m getting offstage, I need someone to punch me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Caterpillar:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> dont you mean pinch?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jabba the Hutt:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I meant what I said and I said what I meant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Han tuned back in time to hear Logan say “I just really don’t want to have to mess with the power system again”, which resulted in Dwight throwing a bag of chips at his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fourth edition has a very special place in my heart, Wright. Don’t talk shit about it around me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why all the hate for the power system?” Lucy frowned (when did she get back from the bathroom?). “It’s not all that different to how feats work. Would you complain about getting a new feat every odd level once we switch systems?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not going to happen, Lucy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw man, but I wanted to play Vampire the Masquerade next!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we already said Merril is going to run it,” Han reminded her, checking his phone one last time. “But we’re not switching our current game to another system. Not gonna happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a quiet “hell yeah” from Merril as Han’s phone buzzed with a new message, but before he could even read it, it was snatched by Lucy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha… who are you talking to, Han?” She laughed a bit, scrolling up, and then her eyes went wide open. “Well… damn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like you’re surprised, that’s my girlfriend. You met her before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence in the room was so tense, Han swore he could hear a pin drop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...a girlfriend?” Dwight was the first to ask, raising a brow. “Since when?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I honestly thought she would’ve forgotten all about you after two weeks…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since a few months ago,” Han told Dwight, taking his phone back. “Can we continue, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! It’s interesting!” Merril joined in, resting her chin on her hand as she got closer, pushing some papers a bit. “How did you meet? Where is she from? Can we meet her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We met at Comic-Con and no, you can’t meet her. She’s… not from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...is she Canadian?” Logan raised a brow too, starting to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noooooooo…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, Han’s Canadian girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not— let’s start to fucking play, this session isn’t going to end itself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the session, Han couldn’t say he’d be surprised if the whole school found out by tomorrow. And if anyone (namely the twins) made fun of him for his “Canadian girlfriend”... so be it.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Is this Canadian girlfriend of yours coming to prom?” Julian’s tired voice came through the phone, sounding like he was about to pass out. He just arrived at school earlier today, already tired from the flight, and immediately got coddled by Logan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not Canadian, Julian. You’re the twenty-fifth person I’ve told this already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where is she from? Would you please tell just one person?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a quick glance at the security footage, to make sure Logan wasn’t listening, Han whispered “her name is Leah, I met her at Comic-Con in San Diego last year, she’s from Israel and no, I doubt she can come to prom. She has her own prom to attend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...okay, so this Israeli girlfriend of yours. Got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to keep her a secret…?” He clicked his tongue. His laugh sounded a bit rougher than usual. “You know how things can end up. You of all people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m just not sure I’m ready for… dude. Is Logan drooling on your shoulder…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give him a break, Westwood. He’s adjusting to his new pills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked about the drooling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does that sometimes. I just let him be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...why is everyone so interested in my girlfriend? Is it really any different from David and Katherine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to break it down to you, Westwood, but you’re not exactly the type anyone would expect to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> a girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shift in the camera footage made Han cuss silently, covering his microphone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...she said she’ll be here for graduation. Hers is in late June, but she finishes school in May.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. May. When prom is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk to her yourself?” He could hear Julian snort. “I’m not kidding. I’ll give you Leah’s phone number and you’ll convince her yourself. I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because that totally won’t be crazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Julian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hansel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just fucking ask her, you absolute nerd!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you stop ordering me around? This isn’t Hollywood. This is my girlfriend we’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you at least send me a picture of her? So I’ll know she’s real?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...fuck you, Larson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Han sent him a picture anyway. A picture of the two of them that Lucy insisted to take while they were in San Diego. They coordinated somehow, Han with his LOTR shirt and Leah with her whole Arwen cosplay. It was the happiest day he could possibly remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, a snort through the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...so </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leah Appelbaum’s mysterious Maryland boyfriend? Huh. Didn’t know you lived in Maryland.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you know Leah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had auditions in the same building two years ago and she approached me because she’s a fan of Something Damaged. She insisted on keeping in touch. How did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> meet her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At Comic-Con… please be gentle about this, Julian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I just… wow. I know where you live now. Sweet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare try to blackmail me with that information, Larson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. There’s nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“...you know what?” Han sighed as the last session before prom was about to close off. “Roll sense motive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clatter of dice hitting each other and everyone cussing filled the room, quickly picking up their dice and looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fifteen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seventeen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s you get a five, Lucy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a barbarian, what do you think—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thirty-four.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dwight practically glared at Logan. “What the fuck, dude?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I play a half-elf cleric, Dwight,” Logan answered, straight-faced. “Plus two to wisdom straight away, rolled extremely well, I have a plus five modifier to wisdom and the alertness feat. I took a single rank in sense motive every time we leveled up and now I have ten ranks. On the tenth rank in sense motive or perception, you get a bonus four to the skill instead of the usual two. Thus, ten plus four plus five equals nineteen, plus the fifteen that I rolled. That’s thirty-four. Do I sense motive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...everyone who rolled above a fifteen, and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely includes Flint</span>
  </em>
  <span>—“ Han could see Logan smiling smugly. “Everyone who rolled above a fifteen can see that this woman is telling the truth. Anyone who rolled a twenty or above, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Flint</span>
  </em>
  <span>, can also sense that—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door. There was never a knock at the door. But now there was. And as Reed got up to open the door, Han silently hoped it wouldn’t be anyone who shouldn’t be there—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this is your boyfriend’s room,” Julian’s voice came through as Reed’s jaw dropped. “Thank you for picking Julian Larson to be your tour guide, we hope you enjoyed the trip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very! Oh, hello!” The girl at the door waved at Reed, who waved back. The whole party waved back. “Am I interrupting anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, those nerds are just playing dungeons and dragons. You have nothing to worry about.” Reed finally returned to his seat as Julian kissed the girl’s cheek, chuckling at the shock. “Logan, I’ll be expecting you to pick me up at six. I want my pre-prom sushi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promised you I will, Princess, don’t panic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just making sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Julian left, the girl went to sit on Han’s futon and look at everyone. Long brown hair, half of it bleached; dark eyes behind a pair of green plastic-framed glasses; a bit on the heavier side, like Han himself, and wearing a floral summer dress and a pair of short leggings. Her face was flushed red, her lipstick a dark blue, and her nails painted black that just started to chip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Han missed her so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… hi.” She waved around again, a bit confused. “What’s up…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” Dwight was the first to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My girlfriend,” Han replied, sounding rather insistent. “We were just about to finish our session, Lils. Can you wait?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm! Absolutely! I’ll be so quiet, you’ll forget I’m even here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody forgot she was there. Merril kept looking over to her, Reed and Dwight seemed skeptical as ever, and the only person who was normal about it was Lucy. But it wasn’t news for Lucy, she’s met Leah before after all. </span>
  <span>All the while Leah sat there, chuckling at the game and waiting patiently for Han to finish, which he did twenty minutes later. Dwight practically ran out, followed by Logan who needed to pick his own boyfriend up for dinner, but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where are you from in Canada?” Merril asked first, making Leah smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… not Canadian. Did Han tell you I’m Canadian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your lipstick from?” Reed asked next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm… it’s, it’s from NARS, I picked it up on the way here, I forgot to pack my own makeup and—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Han taking you to prom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Han choked on his water at that. “I can’t leave my room for prom, Merril. Health risks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can have an indoors prom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We planned on watching Battlestar Galactica and ordering takeout,” Leah admitted. “But… an indoors prom would be nice. I’m not going to mine anyway. My class is writing this… really offensive skit about one of the math teachers and I don’t want to be a part of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your prom even like…?” Reed squinted, sitting back down. “That you do skits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… not really a prom. Israel doesn’t really have the promenade culture, it’s just like a showcase the whole class does for family and friends before graduation… I’ve never liked this practice, you know, I think it’s just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Leah rambled on, Han took his time to clear the table and silently hope Merril and Reed leave soon. </span>
  <span>Those two have prom dates after all. And neither are a Canadian girlfriend.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>